


Harley Quinn HC Game

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, general headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Some random headcanons from my tumblr about our favorite crazy blonde.
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 1





	Harley Quinn HC Game

H: What is their deadly sin?

Gluttony (but not with food). She is guilty of overindulging herself, never drawing the line between what’s good for her because there’s never enough of whatever it is. She wants too much pain so she throws herself into dangerous situations, nothing but a giggle trailing after her. She wants too much violence so she swings her bat around until there’s a sea of blood in her wake. She wants too much love, so she goes after a man who will do nothing but take and take and take until there’s nothing but an empty shell of a girl reaching towards him for more.

A: What are/were this character’s best subjects in school?

Psychology is the most obvious answer, but it’s also the most accurate! No matter how it ended for her, there’s no denying that Dr. Harleen Quinzel was an incredibly talented psychologist. Even as Harley, you can see her expansive knowledge poke through when she manipulates those around her with very little effort.  
She was also surprisingly good at painting in art class, although her teacher would nearly always remark on how the colors she used were too violently vibrant.

R: What are their hands like?

Her hands are pale and the fingers long, and usually rather cold to the touch. She usually paints her nails red and black in an alternating pattern, but sometimes she likes to spice things up with a dark magenta or a vivid green. Her polish is often chipped as it can take awhile for her to feel patient and focused enough to redo them.

L: What is their favorite board game?

Battleship!  
A) It’s easy to cheat.  
B) She gets to blow stuff up, duh.  
That being said, she prefers the real-life version that she and Mistah J have played a few times (she maintains that the bowling alley WAS one of his ships and that she didn’t blow it up to cheat).

E: How are they with children?

Harley pictures having children all the time with J, but I think on a certain level she knows that it’s simply not plausible with the way he is (bless his blackened heart). She often dreams of cute little baaaybees with his cheekbones and her fair hair, or little girls with wildly dyed hair and lightning blue eyes like his. Every once in a while she steals a onesie or a small pair of baby shoes to indulge her fantasies, but she keeps him hidden from her lover- or so she thinks.

Y: What is one question they’ve always wanted an answer to?

It’s a question as old as time- does he love me or does he love me not? A lot of her memories from before he freed her are fractured and distorted, but she has a faint memory of a little blonde girl in pigtails pulling the petals off of a sunflower. Nowadays she points her gun and shoots and it always lands on ‘love’. But that’s not how she’d word it anymore. Now, it’s not ‘does he love me?’ because she knows he has to. Now, the question is, ‘would he live for me?’.


End file.
